The Mysteries
by pokemonrul432
Summary: (Sequel to The Changes during Season 3B) Feeling trapped in her own mind Rachel can't see past one thing. Her brother...Camden. Now it's up to her and the rest of the pack to shut the ajar door before all of them truly go insane. Will they defeat the evil within before times up?
1. Vision or Curse

**Hey everyone loyal readers and new comers! I am so glad to be writing this little series once more. I can't wait for your reactions to this chapter. So I think it's going to be exactly like last season the way I wrote where it was one to two chapters a week and that I cut last nights episode in half I will be updating the next chapter hopefully no later than thursday. As you probably guessed and or read from the description this is Season 3B and the Sequel to The Changes. So without further rambling I'll let y'all read it. Don't forget to review please, it helps me all the better. Thank you and happy reading. **

* * *

Rachel walked from the bathroom to her new bedroom opening a dresser she pulled out a pair of jeans and a white tee. After changing she looked at her end table seeing the white rose in a small glass vase. She walked over to the flower and picked up the card smiling each time she read it thinking of Stiles. "You almost ready?" Isaac asked as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second," she replied looking back at the flower as Isaac left the room. The pure white flower seemed to have a small red blemish and the more Rachel stared at it the bigger the red blot grew. She squinted as she could feel her voice stuck in her throat.

"Rachel," a familiar voice called from the door. Turning around she stared at the door the voice repeating her name. She walked slowly for the door seeing a man's hand and pull into the hall. When she got to the door she watched someone's head just disappear down the stairs. "Rachel," the voice called as the front door opened and a man in army clothing walked out. She followed the person and noticed them stop and her smile seemed to grow wider when she saw her older brother standing in front of her. "I've missed you," Camden laughed as she went to open her mouth but nothing came out. "You don't have to say anything, I knew you missed me," he laughed. She hugged him taking a deep breath inhaling his cologne. A soft cough followed by a car horn snapped her out of it. She screamed as the car drove around her and she grabbed her chest before running out of the street.

"What the hell are you doing?" Isaac yelled at her running over as she hugged his arm that wrapped around her.

"I'm fine," she panted finally being able to talk looking at Isaac. "Just…out of it," she sighed as he brought her back in the house.

"You alright there?" Mrs. McCall asked as Rachel walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm fine, I don't think I got enough sleep last night, I'll be fine," she laughed as a loud thud came from upstairs.

"HEY!" Mrs. McCall yelled walking to the stairs to yell at Scott and Isaac from throwing each other around.

"I'm going to head to school, tell the racket twins I left?" Mrs. McCall nodded before she yelled back at them. Rachel walked down the street her hand rubbing her forehead. "What was that?" she whispered staring at her feet as she progressed down the street. Her phone rang and pulled her from her thoughts. "Hello?" she asked almost not fully paying attention

"Hey," Stiles said sounding just as out of it as her.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know," he answered as Rachel kicked a stone. "I mean I had a dream within a dream within a dream."

"Weird inception shit," she laughed.

"This isn't funny. I knew I was dreaming and I couldn't wake up, like I was in a sleep paralysis."

"A sleep what?"

"Sleep paralysis, it's when your brain knows your dreaming and your entire body is paralyzed you can't speak or move."

"Don't you think you are a little young to be suffering from something like that?" she asked as she walked up the steps of Beacon Hills High. "Hey I'm at school," she said almost puzzled. "Meet me by my locker?"

"I'm already walking toward it," Stiles laughed before she hung up.

"Rachel?" Camden's voice echoed in her head. She closed her eyes and blinked seeing Camden standing at the end of the hall she closed her eyes again and blinked seeing regular students. She saw Stiles standing by her locker and small smile appeared on her face.

"Hi," she smiled kissing Stiles before opening her locker. She put the lock down and turned to Stiles grabbing his shirt she pulled him in kissing him as if she hadn't seen him in months.

"Someone's missed me," he laughed as she smirked. "When I saw you last week," he laughed biting his lip as she pulled her books from the locker.

"So what did you see in this dream within a dream within a dream?" she asked looking at the ceiling thinking it sounded weird to her.

"Can we talking about it later?" Stiles coughed as she nodded.

"Hey, I got to see someone, I'll be right back," she smiled hugging him before running down the hall. Walking down the english hall and into an empty classroom she stood in front of her laptop. Turning the screen on she stared at the background of her two brothers. A tear rolled down as Camden's photo began to fade. "Stay!" she screamed before slamming her fists into the keyboard.

"Rachel?" Lydia asked concerned walking over to her close friend. "Are you ok?" Rachel looked at her lap top that began sparking and smoking from her slamming the keyboard. "Why would you do that?"

"Something is wrong," Rachel whispered almost in a trance.

"Tell me something I don't know," Lydia tried making a joke. "What's going on with you?"

"I'm seeing Camden," she said softly.

"Like Allison?"

"What do you mean?"

"Allison's aunt is haunting her."

"Camden isn't haunting me…at least I…I don't think so. But why now? Am I missing him all of a sudden?"

"Something is going on with you, Allison, Stiles, and Scott." Flipping the laptop over Rachel ripped the hard drive from the computer she put it in her bag and threw the broken computer out.

"I…I need to get back to my computer….locker," she stuttered as Lydia covered her mouth trying not to laugh. "Oh, can you not tell anyone till I know what's going on?" Lydia nodded and watched Rachel walk away. Opening her locker again a small paper slipped onto the floor. Opening the folded paper she read the note.

"Thought you needed a pick me up. Love you wolf girl," she read in a hushed tone a smile appearing on her face. The first bell rang and she started walking to her History class.

"Rachel," a guys voice called from behind. She turned and saw a tall light haired guy running over to her.

"Drake Evans," she smiled as he started walking with her. The tall brown haired guy began catching his breath.

"Damn, you move fast," he panted as she smiled and tried not to laugh.

"So…um….do have any news for me?"

"What do you mean?"Drake looked at her funny.

"Do I have to ask my boyfriend's dad for the information I seek?" she sighed as he nudged her.

"Yes, I have news for you. You got it, the internship is all yours," he laughed as she smiled widely.

"Your joking," she squealed as the warning bell rang.

"Nope, it's all yours. I guess you and me will be spending more time with each other," he smirked as she hugged him. "I'll see you after class? I want to know what I should get prepared for." Drake nodded and walked away as Rachel walked into the History class room. Taking her seat behind Stiles her smile wide.

"Well a few crazy things out of the way and today a pretty great day," she laughed as Stiles looked at her funny.

"What happened?" he asked wondering about her first comment.

"I just got the internship at the Police Station."

"You only got that because of Stiles' dad," Scott laughed as she squinted at him.

"No," she pondered for a minute as Stiles punched Scott in the arm.

"Wait, go back to the weird stuff," Stiles whispered as she smiled bigger.

"Oh and thanks for the pick me up, I really needed that," she laughed pulling the note from her jean pocket, Stiles looked at the paper funny and opened his mouth but before he could speak the new History teacher began class.

"Hello class, I am your new history teacher Mr. Yukimura. A lot of you may know my daughter Kira that is if she brought home friends or went, she is sitting in the back of the room," Mr. Yukimura sighed as a loud bang echoed through the room causing everyone to look at the girl in the back everyone knowing it was Kira.

"Harsh," Rachel whispered opening the history book looking at the notes Mr. Yukimura wrote on the board. "Thanks for the pick me up," she whispered in Stiles neck who reached back and grabbed her hand.

* * *

**Ok, I just want to say one thing. I am going to be pretty impressed if anyone can correctly guess what is wrong with Rachel. Good luck and thanks for reading. Please REVIEW, and next chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Revealing the Open Minds

**Ok, firstly I want to say that I WAS going to post this chapter yesterday BUT when I went to copy and paste I accidentally deleted the chapter so I had to rewrite this ENTIRE chapter all over again, but I'm glad I did because this one is better than the last one. I hope you like it as much as I do and please as always review. Thank you for everyone who reviewed last chapter, and those who have favorite-d and followed. So here is the next chapter. **

* * *

After school had ended Rachel finally seemed to think her visions of her brother had stopped and she could focus more on her new internship. When she got to the police department she found it to be quite the quiet environment something she really needed. "Can I help you?" the officer behind the desk asked as she smiled.

"Um…I'm here to see Drake Evans, I'm the new intern," she smiled as the man pointed down the right hall.

"Last door on your left," he said as she smiled and walked down the hall and made the left seeing Drake sitting on the floor with a bunch of boxes and papers.

"What are you doing?" she laughed sitting next to him grabbing one of the files.

"Sheriff asked me to look at old cases seeing if anything stood out of the ordinary, I don't know why he is doing this, but I'm just obeying orders," he sighed as Rachel opened the file in her hand seeing a picture of her mom. Drake slowly pulled the file from her hands as she tried looking away. "I'm sorry," he whispered as she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, it was almost ten years ago," she shrugged clearing her throat.

"Hey, if you and your brother ever need a place…"

"Thanks," she smiled cutting him off. "So…" she changed the subject with a cheerier voice. "What do you need help with."

"Actually," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm good here, you're better off seeing if Sheriff Stilinski needs help," he smiled as she nodded taking another glance at the folder he held. "Go on," he laughed as she stood up and smirked at him. Rachel walked down the hall and into the Sheriff's office where more boxes and files lay.

"Um…do you need help?" she asked as Sheriff Stilinski looked up and smiled at the young girl.

"Actually I do. Go to that pile over there and start going through the files seeing if you can find anything unusual, if you do put it in this pile," he said as she looked at the already massive pile.

"Unusual?" she questioned as Mr. Stilinksi stopped and looked at her. "You mean like something like me?"

"Pretty much," he said as she faked being insulted her mouth sarcastically dropping. She laughed and knelt next to a few boxes before going to work.

"I don't get why we spend so much money for someone to just steal them from the grave like they did last year," Stiles groaned walking in his dad's office with a giant bouquet of flowers. "What are you two doing?" he asked looking at both his dad and Rachel digging through the files.

"To my recent eye opening of what is out in the universe I am going back through old files since I became Sheriff to see if the supernatural had any partake of theses cases."

"Woman claims to have seen strange lizard like creature," Stiles read aloud as his dad pointed for him to put it on the pile.

Rachel zoned out finding a file that seemed to bring back memories. _Two teenagers find dead mechanic, girl claims she slipped on oil. _She read thinking of when she and Stiles went to the mechanics and Jackson almost attacked them.

"Where is are these going anyway?" Stiles spoke up pulling her from her memory as she glanced at the box closest to her.

"Mr. McCall?" she spoke up confused and baffled.

"Yeah, we'll talk about that later," Sheriff Stilinski pointed at his son who looked at Rachel who shrugged her shoulders in confusion. After a few hours spent looking through file after file Rachel called it a night. "Go on home," Mr. Stilinski said taking a file from her hand. "Besides your shift ended an hour ago," he laughed as she yawned.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Mr. Stilinski nodded and she walked out of the police department getting in the car she drove back to the McCall residence.

"Your dinner is in the oven," Mrs. McCall smiled as Rachel smiled back.

"I'm not all that hungry tonight, is it ok if I just go to bed?"

"Sure," Mrs. McCall said nicely.

"Can I eat the leftovers?" Scott and Isaac spoke up. Rachel ignored her brother and best friend argue over who was going to eat her dinner and retired to her room after changing into her pajamas she sat at her mirror and began brushing her hair. She closed her eyes already falling asleep at the mirror but quickly opened her eyes. Camden stood in the corner. When she turned around he was gone anger of being followed flowed in her blood. She climbed into bed and turned off the light drifting off to sleep she took a deep breath.

"Good night, Rachel," Camden's voice echoed in her head just before she fell asleep.

At school the next day Rachel walked into Coach Finstock's economics class tired and ready for free period which was directly after his class. "You ok?" Scott asked as she sat in her normal seat by the window.

"I'm fine, why?" she questioned looking at him funny.

"No reason, I was just wondering," he said almost confused. As she opened her book Stiles took the seat between her and Scott and began writing on a notepad his head held low to the paper.

"Stiles?" she whispered so Coach couldn't hear her, but he didn't give her a response. He looked as if he was in a trance and it sent a chill down her spine.

"Stilinski?" Coach spoke up directing his question at Stiles who gave him the same answer as he did Rachel, silence.

"Stiles," Rachel spoke up shaking Stiles.

"Ms. Lahey, please do not give him the answer," Coach reprimanded her even though she had no idea what he asked.

"Stiles," she whispered again but got no response and she saw Coach was getting impatient which was never a good thing. Coach began to blow his whistle and everyone in the class room plugged there ears.

"Stilinski!" Coach yelled as Stiles sat up. "I asked you a question."

"Sorry, Coach, what was the question?" Stiles asked sounding embarrassed.

"The question was, are you paying attention back there, Stilinski?"

"I…I am now Coach," Stiles answered before looking to Rachel. Coach began continuing with his lesson when Stiles turned to Scott. "I fell asleep again."

"No," Rachel whispered looking at him funny as he looked at her.

"You weren't asleep," Scott added on as Stiles looked at them like he had gone crazy. Rachel took a glance at the notepad seeing what Stiles had written. 'Wake up' in nearly forty different fonts in forty different patterns. A cold chill came over her body before she tried ignoring what was going on and began writing what Coach was writing on the board. After the bell rang releasing them for free period she followed Scott and Stiles out to the picnic tables by the bus stop. Soon Allison, Lydia, and Isaac joined them.

"Something is really going seriously wrong," Rachel spoke up as everyone looked at her like she hadn't been in the same school for a month.

"Really Sherlock, we had no idea," her brother said sarcastically as she squinted at him. Stiles grabbed her hand and she seemed to calm down a little.

"So what happens to people who have a near death experience coming out seeing weird visions?" Scott asked.

"Or a demonic dead aunt," Allison said coldly.

"They get locked up in the nut house," Isaac joked as everyone stared at him.

"Can you be helpful for once," Stiles snapped. Rachel began ignoring the conversation.

"I have something to say," she spoke up as Lydia smiled knowing what she was about to add onto the pile of the funny farm patients. _Are you nuts shut up! _She thought to herself. _You didn't go through the same thing they did. You can't explain what's causing your hallucinations. _

"I'm not a hallucination," Camden spoke up as she looked around the campus.

_That is all what this is, my subconscious is just bringing back memories to fill in the void. _

"Rachel?" Allison asked pulling her back to reality.

"Yes?" Rachel spoke looking at everyone who stared at her. "Sorry, I…I forgot," she said softly and embarrassed as everyone returned to the conversation.

"I think I can help you," a girl spoke up walking over as everyone looked at her. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. But what your talking about in Tibetan they call it bardo."

"And who are you?" Lydia asked with a snarky tone.

"Kira," Scott answered as Rachel remembered. "She's in our History class," he added looking at Stiles and Rachel.

"So are you talking about Tibetan Buddhism or Tibetan Indian?" Lydia asked with the same tone she started with.

"Either or I guess," Kira said sitting next to Rachel.

"It's when you go through a set of stages seeing or hearing peaceful deities or wrathful deities," she said acting all normal.

"Wrathful deities?" Isaac asked sounding just as dumbfounded as the entire table looked.

"Demons," Kira added with a smile. The bell rang and Rachel was the first to get up, Stiles following after her, Scott following him.

"We need answers," Rachel said as the boys caught up to her. "I'm sure Deaton would have some clue of what the hell is going on," she said bitterly as the guys looked at her strangely.

"Well we were going to see him tonight, if you want to come," Stiles said as she nodded politely. "I'll pick you up at the Police Department then," he said as she nodded again and walked to her next class holding tightly onto Stiles hand her mind going a mile a minute. After classes were over for the day Isaac drove her to the Police Department and left her.

She walked into the back room where she found it to be far more cleaner then it had been the day before. "Wow you clean up fast," she joked as she found Drake with a notepad doing a stock check.

"Yeah, you need to be quick at this job," he joked throwing her a notepad, "this will go faster if you helped me. Start back there and just check off if the boxes or supplies are in the right space. Rachel walked down an aisle and began looking at the inventory on the shelves checking off as she went. As she moved down the shelves she looked at one of the top shelves and began checking its inventory when the weight from the last shelf gave way and began to fall. It felt like it was going in slow motion and Rachel was frozen in her spot covering her face readying for the impact. Someone had tackled her and she opened her eyes when the rubble crashed on the ground as she gasped for air.

"You're ok, Rachel, you're ok," Camden said calmly laying on the ground next to her as if he saved her.

"Rachel are you ok?" Drake asked nervously running over to her helping her up. She looked around, Camden was gone, a pile of office supplies were scattered on the floor behind her. "I told them to fix that shelf," he said angrily looking at the supplies on the floor. "Are you ok?" he asked again as she slowly nodded still in shock. Drake brought her to the front and sat her in the front desk instructing her to enter data into the computer. Writing a note to the front desk Drake returned to the backroom to finish inventory. As her shift ended and she checked out she could hear Stiles honking from the front parking lot.

"I'll see you Monday, and thanks again for saving me," she smiled at Drake who smiled and nodded as she left the police department and got in Stiles' jeep. Afraid to tell Stiles what happened she listened to the music he played on the short ride to the Animal Clinic. As they walked into the Animal Clinic Deaton and Scott stood waiting. Stiles went to explain what happened in his daydream at school and Deaton listened with interest.

"It is your subconscious trying to communicate with you," Deaton finally spoke up.

"Well can't my subconscious use a language I actually know," Stiles said impatiently as Rachel took his hand which instantly calmed him down.

"Well do you remember what the sign language looked like. Like the motion and directions the hands went?"

"You know sign language?" Scott asked looking at Deaton impressed.

"Only a little," he said as Stiles began explaining what the signs were doing. "When is a door not a door?" Deaton asked as Rachel looked at him funny knowing she had heard that before.

"When it's a jar," Scott whispered as Rachel smiled knowing she heard it as a riddle.

"A riddle? My mind is telling me a riddle?" Stiles asked uninterested. "Not exactly," Deaton said. He then went to tell them that when they went from unconscious to a super unconscious that it opened a 'door' to their minds and that they each must close it. Thanking him the guys went to leave.

"I'll be out in a minute," Rachel said to Stiles as he nodded and followed Scott to the exit.

"I knew you have been wanting to ask me something the second you got here," Deaton laughed as she nodded slowly.

"Remember the night they went in the ice tubs, they were looking for me everyone else right?" she started as Deaton nodded. "Well ever since I don't know a day or so ago I have been in the same boat as them, I never was with them, how can my 'door' be opened? I think I'm seeing my brother Camden because I miss him," she said nervously as Deaton looked at her. He sighed and she looked at him funny.

"Your subconscious is not conjuring him up because you miss him, you did open that door to your mind."

"When?" she asked with a rude tone. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's ok," he laughed, "remember the night Scott bit you?" Rachel nodded. "Remember why he bit you?"

"Yes, Jackson attacked me and I was going to die, he saved me."

"Well you did die, only for a minute or two."

"I passed out, there's a difference. My soul didn't leave me," she said snooty as Deaton laughed.

"No it didn't, but you went into what they went into to find you, a super subconscious just barely alive. Where on a EKG it would think you were dead," he answered.

"So because of that night, I am now crazy just like my friends."

"None of you are crazy, but you do need to shut the doors of your minds."

"Or else what?" she spoke up knowing he wanted to say it.

"Just go home, Rachel, we'll talk later. Find a way to close the doors," he said guiding her to the front door. Rachel left ready to tell the guys what was wrong with her when she noticed they had left her.

"Are you kidding me!" she screamed seeing Stiles' jeep was gone and so was Scott's bike. Angrily she walked home.


	3. Investigated Too Far

**Well I thought I wasn't going to be able to post a third chapter before Monday's episode but turns out the entire scene in the woods was enough for one last chapter so without any more talking here is chapter 3. I hope you like it as much as I do, next chapter Tuesday. **

* * *

Angry and wanting to be alone Rachel wandered into the woods. Her mind moving a mile a minute many things came to thought especially her family.

"_Just don't tell him, not yet," she begged Peter who smirked at her in a threatening manner. "I am not going to warn you again."_

"_Rachel, you really think I'm going to say anything?" _

"_Of course I think that, I don't trust you with information like this," she said bitterly._

"_I promise not to say anything," he sighed as she smirked, "Because I want to see his reaction when you say it," Peter laughed. _

Rachel came out of her thoughts when she heard a rustle in the bushes. Her eyes changed blue and she looked around ready to attack whatever was out there. Whatever moved in the bushes began to run away and Rachel decided to run after it. Something was afraid of her and she wanted to find out what it was. The presence felt more than a simple animal. Breaking through a clearing she stopped at a small incline seeing an overturned car. She gasped at the sight and stared at the car blankly.

Climbing into the ditch she walked over to the car it looked as if it had been there for a long time and she knelt next to it examining the damaged vehicle. Tracing the claw marks on the side of the door she knew it wasn't a normal animal. "Is this what your wanted to show me?" she spoke up looking around the clearing losing the scent of the creature she followed. She stared at the damage one last time before slowly walking away.

Wondering what she had seen and what had shown her Rachel became interested in finding out everything about that car. Pulling her phone out she began surfing the web for any news of a car accident in the Beacon Hills reserve. Finding an old news article she read to herself. "Mother and two kids died in a car accident, coyotes have partook in the wreckage, Sheriff Stilinski is investigating," she read aloud. The short article gave her all the information she needed and without hesitation she ran to the police department. "Is Sheriff Stilinski in?" she asked as the night shift officer looked up from his book.

"You have anything to file fill out the slip and…"

"No, I'm not here to make a complaint, I need information."

"Then fill out form B," the officer said.

"I'm an intern, I need to see the Sheriff is he in or is not?"

"Rachel?" Drake walked into the room as she looked at him. "Your shift ended four hours ago."

"I know, but….I found something I need some answers," she said softly as Drake looked at the officer behind the desk and nodded. The man sighed, put his book down and buzzed her into the back room. "Thank you," she said politely but sarcastically. She walked past Drake and into the room with all cases filed.

"So what are you looking for?" Drake asked as she began going down the aisles.

"I need a case of a car accident from, I don't know….eight or so years ago?"

"Are you talking about the Tate case?" he asked as she looked at him funny.

"Maybe, I need more than names."

"Car accident, Beacon Hills reserve, found in a ditch two of the bodies had bite marks and claw marks."

"That's the one," she said excited hoping he knew where the case file was.

"I think the Sheriff took the file with him, but if not it'll be in…this box," he said walking past her. "Why such an interest in the case?"

"I may or may not have found the car. I just need some answers," she said as he pulled a box from the shelf and handed it to her. She walked to the desk in the corner and opened it next to the lamp. She pulled a file from the box and began reading trying to remember where she heard of this case. "This seems familiar," she whispered as Drake yawned leaning on the door frame staring at her.

"Maybe because the Sheriff was talking to you about it?" he laughed as she looked at him funny.

"He never brought this up," she said seeing a picture of a young girl.

"Yes, he did, remember yesterday when we were going through the files he was reading the exact case to you and your boyfriend," Drake said his voice getting a little raspy. He cleared his throat and smiled at her.

"I must have zoned out," she said with a blush as she put the file back in the box. "So they never found Malia's body?"

"No," he said softly as she walked over to him. "No," he repeated as she looked at him funny.

"What?"

"I know that face."

"What are you talking about Drake?" she laughed as he pointed at her.

"You are not going to find it, if the sheriff's department didn't find it eight years ago what makes you think you can?" he smirked.

"I can," she smiled walking for the door as he ran after her both of them exiting the police department.

"If…if you're going then…I'm coming with you," he spoke up almost immediately regretting what he said.

"No," she spoke up raising her voice as if she didn't want him to join her, which she truly didn't.

"I'm not letting you go alone," he said as she sighed knowing he wasn't going to leave her. She sighed defeated and climbed into his crimson mini cooper driving in silence they pulled into the parking lot of the preserve and Rachel got out.

"Well thanks for the lift, I'll see you at school on Monday," she smiled as he laughed and followed her into the woods. "You're not leaving are you?"

"Why don't you want me to come with you? Are you protecting me from something?" he laughed.

"Yes, from me," she whispered under her breath.

"What?" he asked turning a flash light on.

"I said yes, from rusty car metal."

"I'll be fine," he laughed following her into the woods. "So where did you…"

"Sh!" she barked trying to remember the direction of the car. They began walking deeper into the woods Rachel feeling more lost the deeper they walked in. "I'd probably find it if you weren't here," she groaned.

"That is the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard," he laughed as she squinted at him. She took the flashlight from him and stood silently. "Shouldn't…"

"Sh," she said softer closing her eyes. As she cleared her mind she looked around smiling when she saw a twisted tree. "This way," she said running in the direction of the tree. Seeing the car in the ditch she climbed down in it and stared at it.

"Holy crap," Drake whispered as he approached the ditch. Rachel looked around nervously feeling a presence she hadn't before. "Are you ok?" he asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"I'm fine," she said the nervousness carrying in her voice. Drake took the flashlight and began examining the car. "These scratch marks aren't coyote," he said slowly as she looked around the surrounding area.

"What did you say?" she snapped back to reality looking at him having no clue what he just said.

"I said these claw marks, aren't coyote," he laughed looking at her confused face.

"That's because they are scratches from debris and outside elements like trees and rocks."

"Impossible, a tree would dent the door not actually cut the metal," he explained. "It looks as if…" A light from a flashlight peaked over the top of the ditch and he quickly stood up. Rachel flashed her flashlight blinding the people who were blinding them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she laughed seeing Stiles shielding his eyes.

"We should be asking you the same thing?" Scott asked not even acknowledging Drake.

"Just investigating the Tate case."

"So you know?"

"Know what?" she questioned as Scott looked at Drake. "He wouldn't let me go alone," she laughed as Stiles slowly made his way over to her taking her hand as she smiled. Scott moved past Drake and flashed the light inside the car. "There's nothing here," she sighed as he stuck his arm in pulling a doll out as everyone stared at it.

"I'm hungry," the doll whined as the group of four screamed and jumped back.

"I think I just had a minor heart attack," Stiles panted as Rachel laughed digging her head into his shoulder. A sound caught both Rachel and Scott's attention as Stiles looked in the direction they were looking in. Rachel walked around the car trying to get a better look. "Guys," Stiles whispered warning the two werewolves not to do anything stupid. Scott ran ahead as Stiles sighed Rachel taking a glance back at Stiles before looking at Drake noticing him staring at her with a childish confused glance.

"I'll be right back, I don't trust him alone," she laughed as Stiles waved for her to go ahead implying he would wait back with Drake by the ditched car. Rachel ran ahead sprinting as fast as she could seeing Scott a few yards ahead of her. Fear took over as they came to a small valley and Rachel came to a full stop as she watched Scott jump. "Are you nuts!" she yelled as he landed on the other side. She could barely see what standing on the top of the hill on the other side, it looked to be a grey wolf but she couldn't tell. Scott let it go and he turned back to her telling her to go back so everything was thought to be ok. She walked back to the car where she found Stiles and Drake sitting on either side of the ditch in dead silence. "I lost him," she sighed as both boys stood up.

"Want me to take you home?" Stiles suggested as Drake looked at him.

"I would like that," she smiled as Drake looked at her. "Thanks for getting me here, I'm sorry this wasn't as exciting as you'd hoped it would be," she said softly as he nodded.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," he smiled as she gave him a friendly hug, something that was still uncomfortable for Stiles to watch. Stiles took her back to his jeep where Scott stood in front and the three got in the car and drove down the street.

"Was that a gray wolf?" Rachel finally spoke up as they reached the main street.

"I think it was Malia?" he said slowly.

"Malia as in the girl who was thought dead?" she said as the puzzle pieces began to fit into place. "I think we just opened Pandora's Box," she said confused as Stiles looked at her strangely.

"What did you want to talk to Deaton for anyway?" Scott asked as she looked at him through the rear view mirror.

"We don't have to talk about that now," she laughed as they pulled into the driveway. Jumping out of the car she walked to Stiles door and opened it climbing up she kissed him and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow," she chuckled at his shocked but over joyous face. She walked into the house and went immediately to bed.

* * *

**So just a quick reminder next chapter Tuesday, thank you all for the reviews, alerts, favorites, and just being GREAT and AWESOME readers. Thank you again and please review. I love y'all.**


	4. Arguments Lead to Nothing

**Firstly, I want to apologize for this chapter being up a day late. Yesterday was my first day back for the Spring semester and I was so tired when I got home that I didn't want to write. That's why I took a break and relaxed and wrote before I went to bed. So here is the next chapter and I really like how it came out. Secondly, I want to thank everyone who read this chapter, who favorited this story, and all those who review. Please don't stop I love them and that's partly what keeps me going. So please review. Ok here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Rachel got up and ready for school her mind moving a mile a minute of what she found the night before. "Good morning," Scott yawned as he came down the stairs followed by Isaac.

"Hey if you stayed up, we went back last night," Scott laughed as she looked at him funny.

"You went back? Why?"

"Well Stiles and I felt that there were a lot of unsolved questions so after dropping you off we got back in the jeep and went right back to the reserve.

"What was in the reserve?" Isaac spoke up.

"This car wreck from eight years ago nothing too big. What did you find?" she returned her attention to Scott showed her a picture of the coyote den. "A coyote den?"

"Look what's in the den," he spoke up pointing at the jacket. "That's Malia's jacket, she's stuck in the coyote's body," he said semi-excited.

"So you found where she is living?"

"We did…however, she is probably moving now," Scott said scratching the back of his head.

"Why?"

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Isaac shouted as Rachel and Scott looked at him. Rolling her eyes she grabbed the keys from the table and walked for the door.

"I'll see you two at school," she sighed before leaving them alone. Starting the car she stared at the house and pulled out of the driveway. Rachel drove in silence and pulled into the school parking lot, in the same spot she always pulled into, right next to Stiles' jeep.

"Took you long enough," he joked.

"I would of been here sooner, if Scott didn't tell me you two went back after dropping me off."

"Sorry about that," he laughed grabbing her hand as they walked for the school.

"Rachel," Camden spoke up causing her to stop and look around.

"You ok?"

"I thought I heard someone call my name," she smiled still nervous to speak up. Stiles nodded and walked with her to her locker. "So did Mr. Yukimura give homework?" Stiles looked at her strangely.

"Usually I'm asking you that question? Are you sure you're ok?"

"Stiles I'm fine, just…I don't know what's going on. Seeing things maybe," she said drifting off.

"Seeing what?" Stiles spoke up grabbing her attention as she looked at him oddly.

"What?"

"You said you were seeing things. Like what?"

"Just….nightmares," she lied kissing him. "I'll be fine, I promise," she laughed. They walked into Mr. Yukimura's class and sat in there normal seats. Kira walked past and Rachel turned from Stiles.

"Kira, right?" she spoke up as Kira looked at her funny.

"Yes," she said slightly excited, "and you are Rachel Lahey?"

"Yep, I was wondering something about what you said about that bardo thing yesterday?"

"I know as much as I said yesterday," she shrugged apologetic.

"Oh, ok."

"I did do some research though, but I was going to give it to your friend…Scott," she said with a smile as Rachel smiled back trying not to laugh.

"Well if you ever have time, wanna get a coffee?"

"Yeah, sure," she smiled before walking away.

"What was that about?" Stiles whispered as Rachel looked at him funny.

"What? I can't make new friends?" she pouted leaning over before kissing him. "Besides, she's kind of cool," she laughed as Stiles looked over Rachel's shoulder watching Kira charge Scott as he laughed.

"Yeah," he chuckled just as Mr. Yukimura walked past them.

"Ok, the bell has rung please take your seats," Mr. Yukimura shouted over the chatting class. "Last we left off we were discussing the American Constitution. Who would like to read? Mr. Stilinski?" Rachel looked at Stiles slightly nervous unaware if he could still read.

"Um…how about give someone else a turn," Stiles said slowly and nervous as Rachel let out a soft sigh.

"I can read," she spoke up as Mr. Yukimura sarcastically smiled at her.

"Thank you, Miss Lahey, but everyone has to participate in my class to get a decent grade and I picked Mr. Stilinski, so come on up," he said ponying at Stiles who looked at Rachel nervously. He stood behind the podium and looked at the open text book, while Rachel began biting her thumb. After a few moments he began to sway and looked as if he was on the brink of a panic attack.

"Stiles," Rachel said softly slowly standing.

"Stiles," Scott repeated doing the same as Rachel. They both grabbed him and looked at Mr. Yukimura. "We'll take him to the nurses' office," he said as Mr. Yukimura nodded and watched the three teens leave his class. They rushed Stiles down the hall and walked into the boys bathroom, Rachel ignored the smell and focused on Stiles who clamped onto the sink.

"Look at you, your just as much of a wreck as him," Camden said standing next to her holding her wrist. "How can you watch over your boyfriend when your going mad yourself. You know this isn't you missing me. It's exactly what…what's his name…Deaton said? Your mind is open letting me escape becoming part of your world. I'm not haunting you no. Far from it actually. I'm watching my sister….go crazy one hallucination after the next. I love you…I mean….It."

"Shut up!" she shouted as Camden vanished letting her hand go. She grabbed it rubbing it slowly before looking up at Scott and Stiles. Scott looked confused at the both of them before going back to helping Stiles.

"Count my fingers," he said as Stiles leaned off the sink. "One….two…come on count."

"Three…four," Stiles spoke up as Scott slowly put one finger up at a time. "Ten…" he said before his breathing became normal and he sat down in the corner. AS Scott and Stiles talked Rachel stood in the back once again in a battle with herself whether to speak up or not.

"I have something to say," she finally spoke up as both boys looked at her. "I don't know how to say this," she panted grabbing her chest as her breath became short.

"What?" Stiles spoke up unable to hear her.

"I guess I should start with…why I wanted to speak with Deaton."

"You know, I have been wanting to ask you that," Scott pointed at her as she bit her lip. Afraid to speak up she continued to bite her lip until a small stream of blood poured out. She gasped before rinsing her mouth. "I've been seeing Camden," she said looking at their reflections in the mirror.

"Who?" Stiles barked thinking she was actually cheating on him.

"My brother," she sighed, "Camden…"

"He's dead," Scott said squinting his eyes in confusion.

"I know, but you three aren't the only ones with an 'open door'," she said using air quotes. "The night you bit me, I went into what Deaton is calling Super unconsciousness. I guess my mind can now set whatever wants free because you guys' minds are too, I don't understand it, but my brother keeps coming to me." They stared at her silence for a few minutes.

"And you decide to tell us this now?" Stiles shouted breaking the silence. "You should of told me at least the first time it happened."

"I didn't know what was going on the first time it happened."

"Rachel, you shouldn't of kept this to yourself."

"What was I supposed to say. 'You're not alone, I'm bat-shit crazy too.'," she yelled causing Stiles to cover her mouth. The bell rang and she stared at them. "Fine, I'll find out everything, on my own, as usual," she barked walking past them and down the hall. She walked into Mr. Yukimura's room and grabbed her bag. "He's going to be fine," she tried saying without being angry but it was too late. "I'm sorry I missed your class," she mumbled before going to her next class.

"What happened to you?" Lydia asked looking at Rachel as she left the classroom.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What the three musketeers get in a fight?"

"Lydia…" she sighed not wanting to lose another ally. "I told them, what's been going on in my life and they got mad, I just need a little time away from them, I give them a couple of hours." Rachel opened her locker and another paper note fell out.

"Another one from Stiles?"

"He must have put it in my locker before class," she sighed.

"Well read it," Lydia pushed her as Rachel shoved the note in her bag.

"I'm made at them, I don't want a love letter to cheer me up." Rachel and Lydia laughed as they walked to their next class. After eating lunch alone she made her way to the police department where she found Sheriff Stilinski rummaging through paper work.

"Rachel," Drake spoke up as she looked at him. "Sheriff Stilinski needs a tagger with the Tate case and well it's all yours if you want it. I mean you did find the car and the file after all," he said as she smiled.

"Really?"

"I don't offer twice," he winked as she hugged him.

"Thank you."

"No problem," he laughed hugging her back. She walked into the Sheriff's office as Drake sighed and slowly walked to the back of the department.

"You wanted a tagger," she smiled sort of having a small clue of what that meant.

"Yes, Drake told me, everything you've done so far for the case, I really need your help. Especially with confronting Tate with this," he sighed placing a closed bear trap on his desk.

"It's not hunting season."

"He's trying to catch the coyote, a runner almost ran into this, this morning," Mr. Stilinski sighed as she nodded and followed him to the police cruiser. Climbing in her smile grew already forgetting what happened between her, Stiles, and Scott.


	5. Unfolding Epidemic

**I firstly want to apologize for the first short chapter of the season. That it was the end of the episode and where Rachel was placed in it, there was not much wiggle room but I think I made it pretty clear. I hope you all like this chapter as much as I do and thank you guys for EVERYTHING, reading, reviewing, alerting, you all are the best. So as always PLEASE review, thank you all. **

* * *

The police cruiser pulled into the Tate's driveway and Mr. Stilinski turned to her. "Just stand there and watch," he sighed knowing how outspoken she was.

"Sheriff," she gasped sarcastically. "Would I…no you're probably right I would," she laughed. They climbed out of the car and walked up to the front door, Rachel knocking on the door quite loudly. Mr. Tate opened the front door and looked at them.

"Have any news on the coyote out there?" he asked as Mr. Stilinski sighed.

"Mr. Tate we need to have a little conversation." Mr. Tate let them in and Rachel stared at the older man momentarily before waiting in the living room. She could hear the conversation going on between the men. "A runner almost ran into this this morning," Mr. Stilinski started by placing the bear trap on the table. Rachel looked around the living room seeing Mr. Tate had put out practically every single family photo he could find.

"This isn't healthy," she whispered looking at one of the photos. Two girls sat side by side both with big smiles. The youngest of the two held a doll that looked identical to the one they had found in the car the night before. Seeing the bigger one was Malia she knew the doll was the sister's.

"How many did you put out there last night?" Mr. Stilinski pulled her out of her train of thought. She slowly walked into the dining room where she found both men staring at the mud room. She walked past the Sheriff and found a massive stack of boxes.

"Oh…my…God," she said slowly as Mr. Stilinski came walking in. "Are you for real?" she sighed turning to the older man who looked at her as if she stepped out of line. "Someone can get hurt real bad," she added. Mr. Stilinski grabbed her wrist telling her to remain silent.

"A kid could get hurt in this, a kid could die," Mr. Stilinski turned to Mr. Tate who looked heart broken.

"My kid died," he said heartlessly.

"So you would take another person's child away to make you feel better?"

"Rachel!" Mr. Stilinski scolded her as she bit her lip trying to remain silent. Mr. Tate turned to the back door and everyone looked at the cut open screen door.

"It's in the house," he whispered as Mr. Tate slowly walked for his gun rack. After pulling a sniper rifle out he slowly walked around, Mr. Stilinski pushed Rachel to a seat trying to protect her as he pulled his hand gun out. The sound of the rifle echoed through the house and both Rachel and Mr. Stilinski ran to the back door. Rachel caught of glimpse of the coyote carrying the doll off.

"That's it!" she said as if it just dawned upon her, even though it just did.

"What's it?" Mr. Stilinski asked as she pulled her phone out.

"I'll be right back," she said running out to the police cruiser where Mr. Stilinski followed her to report Mr. Tate to the station. "Scott," Rachel started getting his voice mail. "I don't care right now if your mad at me, just listen I know what Malia is doing," she said half excited half paranoid. "The doll wasn't Malia's it was her sister's she's taking the doll back to the car wreck because it's in a way honoring her sister. We were like graver robbers on the Titanic. We never should of taken it. She's going to the car."

"What Stiles?" Mr. Stilinski said as she ended her call. "It took the doll, I don't know. Just stay out of the woods there are a bunch of bear traps out there," he demanded before hanging up. As he turned Rachel had climbed out of the cruiser staring at the woods. "No," he spoke up as she looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"You aren't going in there, you saw how many traps he placed."

"I can…"

"NO!" he shouted as she climbed back in the cruiser a pout on her face. As Mr. Stilinski climbed into the cruiser a loud scream echoed in the air. Rachel sat up recognizing her brother's scream anywhere. A chill traveled up her spin and a flashback of the night she was attacked by the alpha ran in her mind. She jumped out of the car her thoughts clouding her mind for she couldn't hear Mr. Stilinski screaming at her to get back into the car. Running into the woods Rachel began looking around trying to find her brother.

"Isaac!" she shouted her mind slowing down. Everything felt as if it was going in slow motion. "Isaac," she called out again tripping over a log she fell head first catching herself just before her face hit the trigger of a bear trap. She panted and slowly crawled back. Standing up she began walking again paying attention to where she stepped. She came to a clearing where she found Allison holding a gun and Isaac on one knee. She heard Allison mumble something in French and pull the trigger.

"She's gone," she whispered looking at Isaac.

"Who's gone?" Rachel asked as both of them looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Isaac grunted from the pain.

"I heard you, I thought you needed help, I can leave if…"

"No," he begged as she walked to the other side of her brother looking at the mechanism caught onto his leg.

"Ok, Allison, pull on the right side while I pull on the left," she laughed looking at Isaac seeing it was so simple, but every time they tried pulling it clamped shut again causing Isaac to scream out a little more.

"Got any more brilliant ideas?"

"One," she smirked twisting the release valve making it close tighter on his leg Isaac screamed out more squinting his eyes at her. Before the two could break out into an argument he pushed her away and tried breaking it open himself, when out of nowhere a louder a deeper growl broke the silence. Isaac's eyes glowed yellow and with all the force in him he broke the metal jaws that binded his leg. Rachel on the other hand crawled to a tree closing her eyes as they flashed blue trying to ignore Scott's call. When it grew silent she looked around and slowly stood up.

"You alright?" Allison asked her concerned as Rachel looked at her brother ashamed and ran away. As she moved through the woods she felt a little more freer then she had the past few days. She made it home and ran to her room locking the door she laid on her bed. She laid there thinking for a while, thinking really on what she saw and felt when Scott howled. Closing her eyes she fell asleep for a few hours.

A knock from her bedroom door seemed to have woken her up. "Rachel?" Stiles' voice called out as he and Scott walked in.

"We should talk," Scott added as she stood up and hugged both of them without saying a word. She began to cry as she hugged them harder.

"What happened?" Stiles asked as she coughed and pulled back.

"I…I don't want to talk about it, right now," she sighed sitting on her bed. "Look…I'm sorry for keeping things from you guys, with me losing my mind, and now, but things need to be shared at right times and this morning felt like the right time."

"We had no right to get mad," Stiles laughed.

"Speak for yourself," Scott whispered as they both looked at him. "I'm sorry for getting upset," he rolled his eyes as she smiled.

"So, you guys woke me up so we could apologize? Not that there is anything wrong with that," she said as Stiles laughed and kissed her forehead.

"No, actually, we came to tell you that Malia, is back home, normal as ever. Well not normal since she's still a werecoyote, but she's human and home."

"Really that's fantastic."

"Not only that…but the doors are starting to close." Scott mentioned as she looked at him both confused and relieved.

"I can read again, Allison shot Mr. Tate, and Scott's controlling his changes again…" Stiles said waiting for her to speak up.

"I haven't even thought of Camden, now that you mention it," she said puzzled. "But, if you guys don't mind I'd like to go back to sleep," she smiled uncomfortably the thoughts returning from the woods. Stiles nodded kissed her and left the room.

"You sure you don't want to tell us now?"

"I just want to sleep," she whispered slightly afraid as Scott nodded and left her room. Rachel laid back down and stared at the note that fell from her locker this morning. Reaching for it she took it from the end table and began to open it.


	6. Unraveling the Thread

**I understand this is an extremely SHORT chapter, but I think the next chapter needs to have all of it together and this chapter has to stand on it's own, so I am SO SORRY for it being short, I am MORE sorry for being a week late, I know I fell behind but that was because I got real lazy with writing last week because school has me drowning and as much as I wanted to write I had no energy so I took a lazy week. LASTLY, today is me birthday and I wanted to post this chapter as my birthday present for you guys. I hope you love it as much as I do and AS always PLEASE review!**

* * *

"Oh my God," she whispered half in shock half confused. She read the note again this time out loud. "I love you wolf girl. Yes I know who you are, I know what you are and you think I'm your boyfriend. It kills me to be so close to you but so far away. I would swim the ocean for you wolf girl, I would take a wolfsbane bullet for you. I don't like to be blunt but I get nervous around you, although you'd never guess it. Stiles is a good guy I don't want to step in his way, but I can't let him take the credit for my notes. I love you and you must know that. I want you to see me but I think the time is wrong. I'll give in eventually…hopefully soon, we'll meet and hopefully you'll see me through my eyes, the way I see you." Rachel sat on the bed uncomfortable and awkward. She jumped at the sound of a knock coming from her door. "Come in?" she cleared her throat sitting on the note.

"Hey, we're going to the school to set the annual…"

"Prank on coach? I'm in," she said quickly before Scott could finish his sentence. She grabbed her coat and put the note in her sock drawer before running out to Stiles' jeep.

—

"Slow down," Rachel laughed running to the school from Stiles jeep trying to catch up to Stiles and Scott. She looked up at the school, all the windows were black and the moon made it look creepy.

"You ok?" Scott called as she looked at them.

"Fine," she laughed. "Just remembering to the day when Peter tried massacring us in there?" Stiles looked at her strangely and pulled her into the building.

"Well, don't this is tradition and gonna be fun," Stiles added trying to distract her.

"So what's the plan this year? Super glue his chair? Rearrange his entire books?"

"Every year you give horrible ideas," Scott laughed as they closed the coach's office door.

"I do not, my ideas are pure gold and hilarious," she smirked as Scott began unscrewing the screws from the wall.

"I love you, Rachel, but your ideas are usually second grade level," Stiles added as she looked at him slightly hurt. "Ok, Rachel I need you to set up the rig," he added handing her a wire and a box.

"This is why you need me," she sighed.

"No we could do this without you," Scott suggested pulling the wire from her hand studying it closely.

"Scott, I trust Stiles doing this, stick to unscrewing everything," she smiled as he looked at her shocked. She laughed out loud as she began setting up the mechanism that would trigger the mother of all pranks. After tying the box to the desk the three teens began filling the box with all the screws.

"I think we're done," Scott smiled as Rachel grabbed the screw driver from his hand.

"Almost," she smiled taking the screws out of Coach's seat. "Too far?"

"Genius," Stiles and Scott laughed. The three teens left the school and Stiles drove everyone home.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," she smiled looking slightly puzzled before kissing him. She ran into the house behind Scott and went straight to bed.

After getting ready for school Rachel grabbed the keys and made her way to the car. "Wait," Mrs. McCall called running out to the car. "You left your brother yesterday making him walk. Give him a lift."

"But…"

"Rachel," Mrs. McCall sighed as she nodded and waited for Isaac who came out the same time as Scott.

"Can you two move any slower?" she complained as they looked at each other before walking at a snails pace. Starting the car she crept forward causing Isaac to run over jumping in before she could drive off without him. "I wasn't really going to leave you," she laughed driving down the street.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine, why?" she asked looking at him funny. "I should be asking you that question after all you got crushed with a bear trap."

"My leg healed. Scott told me what was going on with you, seeing Camden and everything." She sighed and tried ignoring what he just said.

"I'm fine, really. I haven't seen him in a few days anyway," she answered her voice carrying heaviness.

"Are you sure you're ok? Rache?" Isaac asked as they pulled into a parking spot. She looked at him her eyes watery and nervous. "Rachel?"

"Remember when Scott roared and it gave you the strength to remove the bear trap? Well that's not all that he did."

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked softly.

"What I saw and felt was completely…unexplainable."

"Try." She looked at Isaac who looked at her concerned.

"I saw five men in black, the room was cold and I couldn't move or scream or do anything, I felt frightened. Like my world was crashing down on me," she said nervously as Isaac looked at her funny.

"Maybe it's just a premonition," he said trying to comfort her.

"I thought that too, but of what? Everything is fine," she whispered. Isaac shook his head not having a clue how to answer her. "It's nothing, I'm thinking too much," she sighed getting out of the car. She began walking for the school and turned around. "Don't say a word," she demanded as he looked at her with a smirk. "I mean it Isaac, not to Scott, Stiles, not even Allison. Please," she begged as he bit his thumb.

"I don't know," he laughed. "Scott should…"

"No, not yet, just let me get a barring of what it means first, please." Isaac sighed and nodded respecting his sister's wishes and watched her walk away. Opening her locker she found another note. "No," she whispered before opening it, the word 'soon' was written in the middle. It creeped her out on all levels possible. Closing her locker door she peacefully walked to Coach's class throwing the note out in a trashcan as she passed it. She took her seat and smiled at Stiles waiting for the sound of pure enjoyment coming from Coach's office. "Oh wait, the cherry on top," she laughed pulling another wrapped box from her bag. She ran over to Coach's desk and put it in the center.

"What's that?"

"Oh you'll see," she smiled as the loud sound of furniture falling off the walls echoed from the office. The students began to laugh when he stormed into the classroom.


	7. Detentions and Set Backs

**Again I am very sorry for being so late and especially for now being two episodes behind, but in my defense I am drowning in homework this semester so please bare with me. I am trying to catch up to last night's incredible episode but it may take a little while, so again I am sorry at how slow I am writing but please keep reading and keep enjoying, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and you'll see why, so anyway please review cause I love them and thank you for all the reading, reviewing, and following you guys are the best. **

* * *

"Miss Lahey, I'd like to see you in…my office," Coach sighed as she looked at Stiles and Scott. She slowly nodded and slowly followed the coach into his destroyed office.

"You wanted to see me?" she said nervously not knowing what else to say as she looked at the demolished room. Coach Finstock stared at her knowing he requested to see her moments ago.

"I wanted to talk to you about your essay." Rachel bit her lip as she could feel the sweat traveling down her back.

"My essay Coach? Is it my sources? I know you wanted MLA format but I wrote my history paper first and I was on Chicago format and…"

"No your paper is rather excellent. Best one I have seen in a while. I want to know, who you thought did this?" he sighed agrivated as she looked around the room.

"As much as I would love to help you, Coach, I have class…"

"I can write you a note, who do you think did it?"

"Coach, I really can t help you, I…"

"Stop trying to protect people. I know you know. What happened to the Ms. Lahey I really enjoyed having on my team, the one who wasn't afraid to tell me anything no matter what anyone thought of her?"

"Coach, that sounds creepy on SO many levels," she laughed knowing what he was talking about. Also that was my freshman year I was cut off from the world, unpopular, sad, and only had two friends Scott and Stiles, now it s a new year a new me."

"Oh stop it Lahey," Coach sighed.

"Coach, I m sorry, I won't I mean, I can't, no I won't, oh whatever the word I'm for I can't tell you." Coach looked at Rachel for a while and sighed.

"Very well, Lahey, you have detention after school," Coach sighed as she closed her eyes trying to not let the pain get to her.

"Ok, see you after school coach," she sighed before leaving the demolished office. Finding Stiles and Scott talking by her locker she walked slowly over listening from a distance.

"My mom just called me," she heard Scott whisper. "The ulcer was filled with flies." He said something about glowing eyes.

"You have glowing eyes, as well as Isaac, Rachel, and are you forgetting the twins," Stiles whispered not wanting to alarm anyone.

"I am aware of that," Scott hissed back.

"So he is on his way here?" Lydia said nervously scaring both boys as Rachel walked over.

"So…what happened?" Stiles asked changing the question focusing on Rachel.

"I have detention for protecting your asses like always. And now…Lydia?" Everyone looked at Lydia confused. "Lydia what is it?"

"I hear something," Lydia said calmly.

"What do you hear?" Rachel asked.

"Flies," she whispered as everyone looked at each other nervously.

"He's hear," Scott whispered breathlessly. Rachel began looking around the hallway slowly trying to listen herself but not only could she not focus she couldn't hear the sound Lydia described.

"I say we split up," she spoke up.

"Are you nuts,"Stiles laughed. "The one to say that in a horror movie usually dies first."

"Stiles this isn't one of your stupid horror movies, can you take something so serious as this serious for once, no jokes, just no," Rachel blurted in frustration.

"Rachel, I…"

"Didn't think? I know you didn't that's what leads us…no, me into saving your ass from trouble beyond repair." Lydia covered her mouth trying not to release the laughter as she stared at Rachel explode on her boyfriend. "Do you know how many lives are at stake right now because…"

"Rachel," Scott barked causing her to grow silent. She looked at Scott slightly nervous and back at Stiles who look just plain hurt.

"Where should we look?" Scott asked trying to change the subject.

"The boilers are the easiest place to take out the entire school," Ethan said walking over with his brother. Scott nodded and looked at the group again. "You three look for that psychopath up here, we'll go down in the boilers."

"Why aren't I coming?" Rachel asked as Isaac stared at her.

"Because we need you up here," Isaac said thinking she would stop questioning everything.

"Because you are a necessity with the brain, two brains working together will get this done faster," Scott added pointing to Lydia and Rachel before running down the hall with everyone else. Rachel slowly turned and looked at Stiles.

"Stiles…"

"Everything is fine, let's just take care of the problem at hand," Stiles said softly as she nodded and followed him and Lydia down the hall. "So where do we look?"

"Chemistry lab?" Rachel proposed as Stiles looked at her funny.

"Why there?"

"He was a chemist," Lydia smiled. "He would know how to make a simple bomb out of the chemicals found in a chemistry lab."

"Like someone we know?" Rachel hinted at Lydia's knowledge of a self igniting molotov cocktail. Lydia laughed it off and continued down the hall. "So we check the Chemistry lab?" Rachel ran after Stiles and Lydia. They entered one of the empty chemistry labs and looked at the chemicals spread on the counter. "Anyone else getting the creeps?"

"Rachel, it's ok," Stiles laughed as she nodded and began examining the chemicals. "What if he isn't after everyone with glowing eyes?"

"Why do you say that?" Stiles asked as Rachel looked at the board through one of the glass bottles.

"Because of that," Lydia stated pointing at the black board. Three numbers were written on the board all above each other, the three teens stared at it confused and looked at it closely.

"Nineteen, fifty-three, and eighty-eight. I…don't get it," Rachel said slowly looking at the numbers.

"Maybe it's code?" Lydia sighed.

"Code? Who would write a code on the board?"

"Well nineteen is potassium on the periodic table. And it's symbol is a 'K'," Lydia spoke up writing the letter 'k' next to the number.

"Fifty-three is 'I' for Iodine," Rachel chimed in.

"And eighty-eight is radium, 'Ra'," Lydia finished as they all stared at the board in disbelief.

"He isn't going for all of us, he's after Kira," Stiles whispered loud enough for the two girls to hear. "If he is in the boiler room, it's enough to blow up the entire school."

"We need to get everyone out," Lydia added.

"Do you know how hard it is to evacuate the entire school without causing a panic or in our fact no one will believe us," Rachel spoke up as Stiles left the room, Rachel and Lydia following behind him. Stiles casually walked over to a fire alarm and pulled it.

They stood quietly around the alarm while they watched the crowds of students walk for the exit in a calm state. "Good thinking," Rachel laughed smiling at Stiles. Coach soon walked over and looked at them before pulling Stiles out of the school.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Pulling the fire alarm when there isn't an emergency?"

"Coach, we…"

"You three have taken this hell's week, mischief night, or whatever the hell you kids call it. This was taking it too far," Coach snapped. While Coach went off on Stiles, Lydia and Rachel began looking around the crowd to see if Barrow had left the school. After finding he wasn't there the school day went on as usual, but everyone remained on their guard. After school Rachel and Stiles went to detention.

"Lahey, you may leave early if you remember who sabotaged my office," Coach sighed looking at the girl who just shrugged. She looked at Stiles who still looked hurt when looking at her which sent a strange feeling down her spine.

"Stiles, I…"

"No talking," Coach sighed as she turned around to face the front of the room. An hour passed and she was allowed to leave while Stiles remained. She took one glance at him and he turned away avoiding eye contact making her feel worse. When she walked into the house she found it quiet and empty.

"Hello?" she called looking around the foyer to get no response. She sat at the kitchen table and began doing homework, opening her biology book she looked around. "Hello?" she called again turning around she stared at the front door that opened and Mr. McCall walked in. "Oh it's you," she rolled her eyes before turning back around.

"Nice to see you to Rachel," Mr. McCall said uncomfortably. "Have you seen Scott today?"

"I saw him at school, but I had detention so I haven't seen him, or my brother, or anyone else for that matter since school."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," she smirked as he walked over and sat at the table with her.

"Be serious," he coughed as she looked at him funny. "You're dad was killed a year or so?"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," she sighed returning to her text book.

"I just want to know have they found his killer? I mean the document I found is quiet strange like nothing I have seen before."

"Beacon Hills is filled with strange weird things, and yeah they found my dad's killer. Any more questions."

"Well, I couldn't understand how a human being could rip off the driver's door like it was paper…"

"Mr. McCall, I am not a prisoner in interrogation, you don't have to give me the whole good cop bad cop thing. It was a while ago whatever." The front door opened and Mrs. McCall walked in.

"Kyle, stop interrogating," Mrs. McCall sighed looking at her ex-husband. "Oh and Rachel, Lydia called saying they needed you, for the study group," she slowly nodded as Rachel looked at her phone seeing she had a new text.

"I almost forgot, thank you, did he say where to meet?"

"No, she said the usual place, you know where that is?" she shrugged as Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag.

"Thank you," she whispered to Mrs. McCall who smiled at her before running out of the house. Walking down the street she found Lydia, and Stiles standing around a lamp post looking worried. "What's going on?"

"Well we know who Barrow is going after but I can't get a sense of where. It's driving me crazy, like…I don't like I want to scream."

"Lydia, that's perfect, Scream, just scream Lydia," Stiles encouraged as she looked from Rachel to him before letting out an ear piercing scream, before panting. When all went silent Lydia slowly looked up and stared at the lamp post.

"Lydia?" Rachel spoke up.

"It wasn't flies that I heard."

"What was it?" Stiles asked.

"Electricity," she whispered as they all looked at each other relieved of the discovery. They ran to Stiles' jeep and drove for the abandoned electrical plant.

"Come on go faster," Rachel said panic stricken.

"I'm going as fast as I can," he blurted as she sighed gripping the seat as they hit a speed bump. They ran into electrical plant and found Barrow laying on the floor and Scott staring at a frightened Kira.

"What happened?" Rachel whispered as the light post behind them went out, followed by the rest of the city.


	8. Rave or be Raved

**I want to start off by saying that the Rave episode was not one of my favorites so that is why the entire episode is one chapter but I think I captured the episode quite well and hopefully you will agree, secondly I want to apologize again for not posting sooner, but this semester has been nuts. I am trying to stay on my writing but it's pretty hard and last week I was pretty sick so I couldn't update at all and I'm sorry, I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. So here it is please review, makes me happy. lol**

* * *

Stiles drove Rachel home before driving to the police station, protecting her was his main concern, if she couldn't get in trouble his conscious would be a little cleaner. Rachel sat at her desk staring at her computer screen staring at a blank document. "Be as truthful as you want," she mumbled repeating her screenwriting teacher's words. She bit her nail trying to think of a conversation she had that sounded at all semi-normal. Closing her eyes she pictured Stiles and a small conversation they had a few months back before they began losing their minds.

Rachel began writing their conversation changing their names to protect their identities. When she finished she smiled feeling good inside thinking of him and how much he wanted to protect her no matter what the cost. She loved him and she knew it, even though lately her mood showed otherwise. Just as she printed her assignment the door bell rang. "Door," she shouted stating the obvious forgetting she was the only one home. The bell rang again and she screamed louder. "Trick-Or-Treaters are at the door." On the third ring she mumbled to herself walking down the stairs grabbing the bowl sat next to the door and opened it.

"I think I'm too old to trick-or-treat," Derek smirked as she smiled and put the bowl back. "Also I think you're the only one here." She jumped up and hugged him before pushing him back looking annoyed.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Long story," he sighed as she closed the door behind him.

"We have time," she smiled as he shook his hand not wanting to talk about it. Lighting a few candles Rachel could see Derek's tired face. "Are you sure everything is ok?"

"Yeah, I just came over to see how you were doing?"

"I'm fine, but as you can see I'm the only one home. Did you want to see Scott or Isaac?"

"I just came to say that I wasn't dead," he mumbled as she nodded looking at him funny.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Oh my God, I'm fine," he growled causing her to back away from him.

"I'll stop asking then," she sighed as he nodded in annoyance. Derek nodded silently and walked for the door. "Derek, wait, there's something I need to tell you," she sighed nervously as he turned around. The candlelight showed his face of pure anger and she sighed. "Never mind, another time," she shook her head letting him leave. As she made it to her room her phone rang and she answered without looking at the called ID. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rachel," Drake said calmly on the other end. "It's my night off, since the FBI are pretty much taking over my night shift, I was wondering if you're not busy maybe we could go to the Rave that's happening downtown?"

"That would be cool, if we had power, I'm pretty sure it got canceled due to this power outage," she laughed.

"Oh no, Danny, found this building with a generator and everything," Drake replied excitedly. Her phone vibrated indicating someone else was calling.

"Drake can you hold on, someone's on my other line."

"Yeah sure." Rachel quickly switched to the other line.

"Rachel, I'm on my way," Stiles said sounding excited.

"Are you taking me somewhere?"

"Yeah, Danny's rave is back on," he laughed with a scream of joy.

"Awesome, ok, yeah see you soon," she smiled a sinking feeling in her stomach before she hung up. "Drake…" she sighed.

"I'm here," he said sounding less optimistic.

"Stiles is coming to pick me up, I'm sorry, but I'll see you there right?"

"Defiantly, I wouldn't miss this, ok yeah I'll see you there," he said kindly before hanging up. Grabbing a note from the counter Rachel wrote 'take one, or I'll find you'. Grabbing her duel led laser pointers she rested them on the windowsill and put the candy bowl and note on the porch. Taking a quick look at the laser pointers she smiled on how they actually looked like eyes. She walked to the end of the driveway and climbed into Stiles' jeep.

"So where is this place?" she asked as they drove down the street Scott sitting behind her and her brother behind Stiles everyone silent. "Who died?" she joked but no one said a word. They pulled up to Derek's apartment building where loud music could be heard and flashing lights came from Derek's apartment.

"We are so dead," she sighed as Stiles took her hand. They all came to the top floor where Isaac grabbed the door pulling it open everyone smiled in excitement at the rave.

"No one tells Derek," Isaac reminded them as they walked in. Everyone soon went there own ways

"So how did it go with explaining what happened?" she yelled over the music, as Stiles smirked.

"As always we worked our way through it, you would of squirmed like a worm on a hook," he joked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you so sure," she yelled as he smiled. Leaning forward he kissed her to which she kissed him back. Some chic passed with paint and Rachel took it from the tray and handed it to him. "Go ahead," she smiled as he slowly began making tiny figure eights with the yellow paint from the top of her left collar bone up her neck and to her left ear. They began dancing some more until she grew tired. Spotting Lydia on the other side of the room Rachel excused herself. "Are you really that bored?" she spoke as Lydia laughed, the music was less deafening by them.

"I'm fine," she laughed.

"I have a feeling this is works of the twins, my brother would never think of this, am I right?" Lydia laughed as she scanned the room. "So I heard the interrogation went well," she laughed.

"Typical," Lydia scoffed looking at Aiden. Rachel looked to see what Lydia was looking at to see Aiden with another girl.

"You don't need him," Rachel scoffed as Lydia laughed. A shadow scared the girls and they quickly looked to see who stood behind them.

"Hey Lydia, Rachel," Drake smiled at both girls.

"Hey," they replied.

"Great party huh?" They nodded Rachel could see Lydia was looking somewhere else and then she quickly looked back at Rachel.

"Oh yeah, this party is totally killing it," Lydia responded. "I'm gonna leave you two alone I need some air," she smiled before quickly walking away.

"Did you find that to be a little weird too?" Rachel laughed as Drake nodded. "So I haven't seen you since…"

"Yesterday," he laughed at her poor job at small talk. "The firefly design is pretty cool," he smirked as she looked at him funny. "Your face, they look like fireflies," he added as she smiled. "Did you know that firefly eggs glow, I think it has to do with the chemicals that make their tail glow but they glow," he laughed as she laughed at his childish demeanor. "Also different species of fireflies eat other fireflies, they are like the cannibals of the insect world, but if you have reptile pets, don't feed them fireflies…I learned that the hard way," he sighed as she looked at him funny. "They can force blood to surface so it becomes poisonous to any creature trying to eat it, well not poisonous some can intake the blood but not a lot of reptiles can."

"You know a lot about fireflies," she laughed as he nodded. "I would never guess you…"

"Were smart? Thanks," he said sarcastically as she smirked.

"That's not what I meant, it's just you're different from the other lacrosse players, you aren't self centered and you are pretty damn smart," she laughed as he nodded thanking her. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Stiles dancing with some orange headed girl. Turning her focus to them she could feel the room slowing down as the girl leaned closer kissing him. They walked to another side of the room where she watched them closely.

"Rachel, are you ok? Was it something I said…or wrote?" he asked as she looked back at him.

"Could you excuse me for a minute?" she gasped as he looked at her confused and slowly nodded. Quickly walking to the emptiest balcony she gasped for air as a few tears began falling. "This can't be happening again, this really can't be happening again," she screamed out her voice echoing in the dark night. "Any second I'm going to wake up, this really isn't happening again," she bit her lip.

"Rachel? Are you ok?" Drake asked confused as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. Her mind moving a mile a minute she couldn't grasp what was going on. "Rachel…did something…" before Drake could finish his sentence she stormed over to him and kissed him pushing him against the glass window. Not taking a breathe she pressed her body closer to him absorbing the heat. She pulled back and gasped for air looking at Drake realizing what she just did. "Damn," he whispered as she covered her mouth.

"I should go," she whispered before walking for the door, but Drake grabbed her arm and gently pulled her close to him.

"Don't go…please," he smiled boyishly.

"Drake…I just kissed you, Stiles is in there, he…"

"Kissed someone else," Drake spoke up as she looked at her feet. She looked up at him and held him against the window leaning closer Drake put his hand against her chest. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't do this, don't get even, I blinding you," he sighed she looked at him funny.

"You're different," she said softly stepping back from him. "You really aren't like the rest of the lacrosse team," she smiled leaning up kissing him again. She took his hand and pulled him into the party grabbing the paint. Biting her lip Drake took his shirt off and soon she was painting his chest laughing and trying to ignore the pain in her chest, but something was different in the air a feeling she couldn't shake. Stiles was gone and yes she was still mad but that wasn't bothering her. She danced with Drake after painting him for a good half hour before the music was abruptly stopped.

"Oh crap," she sighed as Drake looked at her funny. "We should go, now," she demanded not wanting to get caught by Derek. But when they rushed for the door so did a hundred other people separating her from Drake she turned around and Stared at Derek and her remaining friends. Lydia was being helped in by Aiden and Danny while Ethan looked like he just got his ass handed to him. She looked at Derek who looked more disappointed in her then anyone else. Cowardliness took over something she never had felt and usually could fight off. Rachel was never a coward but this night remained strange. She ran home, not regretting the consequences that would come with running away. She ran to her room and looked around the dark room the only light came from the moon shining in her window and the computer screen. She saw someone standing in the corner and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Scott, I'm so sorry, I wasn't me tonight, I really wasn't," she whimpered pleading for Scott's help, but it wasn't Scott, out of the shadow a masked creature stepped closer to her grabbing her behind her ear she looked into the eyes of the mask. Rachel opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. She stared at the pale yellow light in the eyes before collapsing to the floor.


	9. Family and Heart Break

**Ok, I am back, haha, I'm sorry I am not posting much as I usually do, but it is SO hard to post let alone write during the semester. I have had so many projects, essays, and exams this semester that it is SO hard to write and I am sorry. I will try and get Chapter 10 out early next week otherwise it's gonna be either Friday again or a week from tomorrow. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do as always please review and happy reading. **

* * *

After waking up early Rachel grabbed her running clothes and quickly changed hoping no one was up. Her body still ached and was cold from the encounter the night before. Looking at the green numbers on her clock she yawned at seeing it was five in the morning. "No one's up," she smiled walking out of her room and down the stairs.

"Where are you going…on a saturday…at five in the morning?" Mrs. McCall smirked from the kitchen as Rachel covered her mouth trying not to scream.

"Don't scare me like that," she laughed. "I'm going on a run if you must know, and please don't try and stop me."

"Are you alright?" Mrs. McCall stepped forward examining the young girl. "My God, your skin is like ice."

"I'm fine, I just may be getting a little cold…or something."

"If you can heal yourself from a gun shot then you can heal yourself from the common cold."

"I'm fine, just a little cold. I just need to clear my mind. Ok?"

"Fine," Mrs. McCall sighed stepping back. Rachel walked closer to the door and stopped as Mrs. McCall cleared her throat again. "How's Isaac?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel stopped the cold migrating toward her stomach.

"Didn't Scott tell you?" Rachel closed the door and ran upstairs. Her steps were fast and silent her breath echoed in her head. Throwing the door open she turned the light on and Isaac sat up panting.

"Rachel, what's wrong?!" Isaac jumped out of bed and ran to her side.

"What happened last night?" she asked grabbing his head as he looked at her not wanting to discuss anything.

"I'm fine," he sighed as she hugged him tighter starting to cry. "Rachel, I'm fine, Allison and Mr. Argent helped me." She continued to cry as he rubbed her back.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me," she begged gasping for air.

"Why would I leave you. You're stuck to my hip," he joked as she stepped on his foot.

"This isn't a joke, Isaac, you are all that I have left, please, just please don't leave me," she continued digging her head into his bare chest. "Don't leave me please."

"Rachel," Isaac said calmer placing her on the bed sitting her up. Turning on a dim light stand he sat next to her ignoring the fact that it was five in the morning. "I know your…"

"You have no clue what is going on with me," she sighed wiping the tears that fell. "Isaac, I'm sca- no terrified, these things that showed up last night, I don't know what they want but it terrifies me, I was attacked and…"

"You too?" Isaac growled wanting to protect her as she tightened her grip on the sheets.

"I'm fine, listen," she groaned. "I'm losing Stiles, and maybe Drake, I don't want to lose you, please Isaac, I love you." Isaac sat puzzled for a moment a small smile on his face trying to remember the last time she told him that.

"You're not losing Stiles."

"I am," she mumbled, "the more I see him the more I want to love him but the less I give him, and last night, I was angry…and…and…and confused, I don't know what's going on with any of us, and Drake is just…ugggh!" she groaned slamming the back of her head on his bed.

"What are you talking about?" Isaac laughed in his confusion.

"Last night, before it got extremely weird, I saw Stiles kissing someone else, the way I acted was uncalled for I don't know why I did it, but I kissed Drake. He is a good friend…and yet it felt right, but I still love Stiles."

"I can't help you there," Isaac laughed as she squinted at him.

"It was a one time thing right?"

"Like I said…"

"Yes you can, you just don't want to help," she barked standing up. Isaac's door opened and an exhausted looking Scott looked in.

"Hey, glad you two are having a brother sister moment, but it's five in the morning, can you…" Rachel looked at Scott her eyes glowing blue. "Well good night," he whispered before closing the door.

"I don't want to end this relationship but I'm torn, Isaac."

"Do you want to go on a run?" he smiled standing up grabbing his t-shirt from the desk chair.

"You don't have to come," she smiled as he put his shoes on.

"You said you wanted help," he fake groaned while pushing her toward the hall. They exited the house, put her headphones in, and began running; the deeper they got in the woods the more free she felt. Flashbacks flickered in the back of her mind as they ran, flashbacks of Stiles and Scott. A smile came on her face as she thought of her first kiss, the first kiss that she shared with geeky Stiles. Rachel stopped running a soft pant filled the air. "Rachel?" Isaac questioned.

Her flashbacks were changing quickly. Her kiss with Stiles changed into Jackson kissing her then Keith. She could see Stiles yelling at her and her yelling back. Then her body went numb, no more flashbacks played in her mind. Pulling her headphones off she could really hear her panting grow louder but it wasn't too loud. Then suddenly a smile appeared on her face, she could see Drake smiling back at her. "No," she whispered shaking the thought from her mind.

"What?" Isaac asked looking into the darkness trying to see what she saw.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she laughed the thought away as they continued there run. As the sun rose they made their way back to the house.

"I'm going to shower and…" Rachel grabbed her brother and hugged him resting her head on his shoulder. "What…what are you doing?"

"Thank you," she whispered holding him tighter.

"Rachel, I'll always be there for you," he joked as she rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs jumping in the shower preparing for the day. As she made her way downstairs she found Isaac holding the keys. "I'm dri-"

"No, I'm driving," Isaac laughed as she chased him out the house.

"HEY!" Scott shouted pulling them both back to reality. "Isaac remember the plan, we have no time to goof off," he spoke as a leader and Isaac nodded. Rachel climbed into the car and looked at her brother funny.

"What..was that about?"

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"What plan?"

"I'll tell you later," he sighed as they drove to school. As they pulled into the normal parking spot Rachel looked around, something felt off. "You ok?" Isaac asked as she nodded slowly.

"I'll see you in class," she said biting her lip. As she got out of the car she could see Scott walking toward the door and she ran over. "I want in," she smirked as he looked at her funny.

"What are you talking about?"

"Exactly what you were talking about, this plan you have? I want in," she smiled.

"Later…"

"No, now, everyone is telling me later, I'm not a child," she growled as Scott glared at her. "I'm not out of control, I'm just eccentric to protect my family," she said slowly grabbing Scott's hand.

"Isaac's fine…"

"Scott, your my family. You, Stiles, Allison, Lydia are my family. You saved my life, remember," she whispered as Scott squeezed her hand a small smile appearing on his face. Pulling her into a hug Rachel smiled. "Fine, I'll tell you at lunch, I just have to do a few things…"

"There you are," Stiles sighed looking at Scott. "I…need to show you something," he said slowly before running back into the school. Rachel and Scott looked at each other before running after him. The found him starring at a cleaned black board.

"Stiles," Rachel whispered as he slowly turned and looked at them, his face held as much confusion as they felt.

"It was here," he said pointing at the board. "Remember." Rachel looked at the board and nodded.

"Yeah, Kira's name, someone erased it," she said not puzzled.

"That's it, I know who wrote it, I know who sent that psychopath to Kira." He paused silence filling the room. "Me." Rachel muffled a giggle while Scott looked at Stiles.

"You're joking," Scott laughed as Stiles looked at him frightened. "You're not a murder Stiles, you haven't gotten much sleep."

"Look I'll prove it," Stiles groaned walking to the back door pulling his keys out. Flipping through the keys on his key ring he began to panic. "It should be here, I don't get it, it should be here."

"Stiles, you didn't write it," Rachel said calmly.

"Don't tell me what I didn't do, it was my hand writing, I did it," he barked causing her to jump. She stormed out of the room ignoring what Scott was talking to him about.

"Hey," a familiar voice called over to her and she turned a small smile appearing on her face, but as Drake came closer she shoved the thought to the back of her mind.

"Hey," she responded as he began walking with her. She was quiet a rare occasion for Rachel.

"You ok?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?" she sighed leaning against the wall. Drake stopped and walked over to her. "Honestly?" she asked as Drake nodded. "Honestly, I'm not ok, I just try to make it look ok. Ok?"

"I understand…I-"

I can't stand it when people say that," she rolled her eyes as Drake laughed. "You don't understand Drake, no one at this school will ever understand what I go through on a daily bases. My family and friend pool is far from normal, my life is always in danger, and no matter where I turn I can't find an once of normalcy. I feel like I'm falling in a whole and the deeper I get the harder it becomes to stay alive. My ex is losing his mind and I don't know what to do."

"You're ex?" Drake smirked as she looked at him puzzled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said your ex." Rachel laughed in confusion.

"No I didn't. I said Stiles is losing his mind and I can't do anything to help," she shrugged as Drake looked at her puzzled slowly shaking his head.

"No, Rachel, I distinctly heard 'my ex'," he laughed as she covered her eyes.

"I did, didn't I?" she groaned wanting to cry. "This can't get any better," she moaned. "I love him I do…but…I don't know, something changed that. You changed that," she growled slamming her fists into his chest as Drake looked at her confused.

"I shouldn't of done anything," he sighed.

"No, you shouldn't have done anything," she yelled a few people stopping to look at them arguing. "But it was my fault too," she sighed looking down the hall seeing Scott and Stiles walk out of the chemistry lab. "I still love him, but maybe we need a long break. Longer than the last," she mumbled as Stiles and Scott began walking over to them. She looked back at Drake. "Last night, wasn't just your fault it was mine, I do like you Drake, I've liked you since Freshman year, you were always hanging out with everyone that I wasn't," she sighed.

"Honestly, I liked you more," Drake admitted as she looked at him puzzled. "Maybe sixth grade…or seventh?" he laughed as she pushed her hair back. She grabbed his hand and smiled a little.

"What's going on?" Scott asked as she looked at the two boys who just came over, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Rachel?" Stiles whispered a cold feeling rising in his stomach. She let go of Drake's hand and took Stiles pulling him away from everyone, they walked in silence for about five minutes.

"Last night, was weird," she finally broke the silence. "But Stiles, I feel…I don't know what I feel I feel like I'm…"

"Losing you?" he cut her off as she stopped in her tracks.

"Yeah," she groaned. "I don't want to because I know I love you, I really do. I mean I have been with you through everything and you were the only at my side through everything."

"Are you suggesting we break up?"

"NO!" she shouted. "I'm suggesting we take a break," she sighed as he looked at her funny.

"You said so last time that taking a break meant breaking up," Stiles groaned his eyes starting to plea with her.

"I know what I said, but I think this will be safer for our relationship, I mean right now we have to deal with those creepy black…things and I don't feel safe at all right now, I don't feel safe from myself like something could be released."

"Then stay with me and I can help…"

"No, Stiles the last time you said that…" she stopped another tear fell down her cheek. "the last time you said that…"

"You can't link that to now," Stiles whispered grabbing her chin. "Rachel, I love you, you know that," he pleaded as she kissed him, she felt the same all the other times she kissed him. She felt safe and happy, but a darkness was in Beacon Hills that kept doubt in the back of her mind.

"I love you too, but I'm terrified right now, no one is safe. Don't let anything happen, I can't bare to stand in front of that window again. I can't help but feel like there could be something done yet feel completely powerless. I can't Stiles."

"You won't have to stand in front of the window, and if you do, I'll stand right next to you. Just like the last two times we had to."

"I can't…" she cried taking a step away from him. "I can't…" she repeated gasping for air, Stiles stared looking heart broken the more she stepped away. "I really can't," she cried before running away from him.

* * *

**So what do you think Rachel was referring to? Thank you for everything guys, reading, reviewing, and favorites, you all are the best.**


	10. MIA and RIA

**Ok, the reason I am updating today is for two reasons. The first being I finished this chapter yesterday and wanted to post yesterday but had no time, the second reason and more importantly is I don't know if I am going to be able to post Friday or this weekend because I am so booked with homework and essays and such that this week has officially been kicked into overload. One week until Spring Break and I can't wait. **

* * *

After Rachel's free period ended she closed her laptop and slowly made her way to the cafeteria. "Hey, Rachel right?" Kira smiled running over as Rachel smiled and nodded. "You ok?"

"Could be a lot better," Rachel sighed trying to joke as they walked down the hall. "I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." Kira nodded and walked away knowing it would of been best to leave her alone. Rachel sat next to her brother and looked at Scott. "What are we doing?" she barked trying to sound aggressive and carefree. Scott slowly went into detail of what they would do that night.

"And you are certain it will work?"

"No," he sighed as she looked at him nervously.

"You're joking, right?" Scott and Isaac looked at each other giving each other a nervous glanced. Soon the nervous silence was replaced with awkward silence as Stiles sat down. Rachel looked around cleared her tray and left the table.

"What did you do?" Isaac asked watching his sister leave the cafeteria.

"Hey, what goes on between them is their business," Lydia smirked trying to change the subject.

"Oh you know," Isaac shouted as a few tables looked at them.

"Why don't you scream it for the world to hear," Lydia snapped. "Now, ask your sister, or stay out of it, we have things worse to deal with," she mumbled as Scott nodded at Isaac.

Rachel walked into her next class and sat waiting for the bell to ring. As they day progressed she seemed to care less and less on appearance and left school looking like a train had hit her. "Oh wow," Lydia choked as came over to Rache's car.

"What? Come over here to say 'I told you so,' well fine, you were right, you always are right, you were right about that ugly dress I wore for the Christmas Dance, you were right about the test last week, and you are right about this, happy!"

"As much as I love you saying that, I didn't come over here to gloat," Lydia smirked as Rachel pushed her hair back.

"Oh," Rachel sighed feeling worse.

"I came over here to say you need to do something to get out of this rut."

"No," Rachel interjected. "No, and a thousand times no," Rachel blurted as Lydia looked at her funny.

"You didn't even hear what I was going to say."

"I don't need to Lydia, I know what you are going to say, I need to go on a date with one of your friends, maybe a Lacrosse player, but they are all moronic self obsessed jocks."

"So Scott and Stiles are now self…"

"I can't believe you. Why?"

"Why what? I'm trying to help you."

"No, you are trying to help yourself like you usually do, I make you look good, and when I look like this I don't I know that," Rachel snapped as Lydia took a step back.

"Fine, I won't set you up with anyone. Deal, but you may want to clean yourself up."

"Why is that?"

"Drake Evans is coming over here, talk later, love you," Lydia shouted before running away.

"Hi," Rachel sighed as Drake made his way over.

"So let me get this…you think I'm a moronic self-centered jerk…oh wait self obsessed jerk," he smirked as she covered her face.

"You heard that," she groaned as he pulled her hands away from her face.

"The entire county heard you," he laughed as she looked away. "I came over here to ask you something though," he smiled nervously sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Listen," she sighed making eye contact, "I don't know, I mean it would look pretty tacky if I went on a date the second I got out of relationship."

"Actually I came over to ask if you could help me study for the test this Friday." Rachel covered her face in embarrassment again. "But it's good to know you think of me differently," he whispered.

"What?" she spoke up wanting to catch the last part again.

"Nothing," he laughed as she hugged him.

"You're house, thursday night?" Drake nodded and she got in her car feeling mortified. Isaac climbed in and looked at her.

"You look like a train hit you."

"Thank you captain obvious," she yelled as he rolled his eyes and drove home. "I'll hold the fort," she smiled jumping out of the car and walked in the house. "Hello!" she screamed her voice echoing in the empty house. "Silence," she whispered satisfied walking up the stairs to her room. Her window was open and on her bed a piece of paper sat. She looked puzzled and picked the paper up thinking of Drake. She read the letter a cold chill running from her fingertips up her spine. _Don't get in my way. _Rachel stared at the letter for a while frozen where she stood. As she crumpled it up she got a small paper cut, bitting her lip she threw the paper out before laying on her bed. As she drifted off to sleep a fever starts to enrage.

She woke to her phone ringing. "Hello?" she yawned not opening her eyes.

"Where are you?" Isaac asked furious.

"I'm in bed," she mumbled.

"Very funny," Isaac yelled as she opened her eyes. She looked around in absolute confusion. Moonlight shown down from the trees the dead leaves were wet underneath her. "Rachel?" Isaac shouted through the phone as she began looking around.

"I'm on my way home," she said slowly.

"Rachel, wait, we need your he-" Before Isaac could finish his sentence she hung up on him.

"Now…how did I get here," she groaned grabbing her head. As she stepped forward she slipped and fell down a ditch. "Can this get any worse?" she groaned as a low growl echoed through the woods. "You are such a fool Rachel," she whispered letting out a low growl back. She caught a glance of a creature hiding in the woods. She growled and charged the figure running away from her.

Without thinking Rachel went into a full sprint chasing down the one who watched her. As fast as she saw the creature it vanished causing her to stop and get her barring. "Who are you!?" she screamed looking around trying to spot the creature again. "What do you want!?"

"Protect," a voice on the wind traveled through her ears.

"Show yourself, and I won't kill you." Looking around the woods her breathing became almost silent to her.

"Like you could if you tried," Derek laughed coming out into the clearing.

"What the hell are you….no correction, what the hell am I doing out here? Did you kidnap me?"

"Yeah, I kidnapped you and brought you out to the middle of the woods," Derek replied with a smirk, sarcasm drenching each word. "I came looking for you actually."

"Why? You haven't cared till now?"

"Don't give me that," he growled as she looked at him with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, where were you when I was going insane and seeing weird hallucinations."

"Down south," he said vaguely. "Really, Rachel?"

"Really what?" She squinted her eyes but then felt a sharp pain in her stomach, as if it wasn't a smart thing to fight with him, she could feel something in the air between them. "Derek, stop," she whispered as he looked at her confused. "There's something I need to tell you. I just…don't know how to tell you," she said looking at her feet. "Now…Cora knows. She was easier to tell, hell anyone would be easier to tell than you," she laughed uncomfortably.

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"God, no," she squealed. "It does involve…you though."

"Oh just spit it out already," he groaned. As Rachel opened her mouth to speak her phone began ringing.

"Isaac, I'm fine, I'm with Derek, leave me alone," she yelled in her phone.

"It's Scott," he said on the other end slightly nervous.

"Shit, I'm sorry," she groaned covering her eyes.

"It's ok, I need your help, since you aren't responding to Isaac. Stiles is missing."

"What do you mean missing?" she said nervously.

"I mean I've gotten a few strange calls from him and he sounds like he is in some sort of basement or something. He was in pain and now I can't reach him like his phone went off."

"Did you go to his Dad?"

"No, of course we didn't," Scott said with sarcasm.

"Fine, we'll help," she growled before hanging up.

"I'll drive, then you can tell me what you wanted to," Derek sighed as they began walking to his car.

"So what are you doing in the woods after all?"

"Mind telling me that?" Derek responded sounding annoyed.

"I…don't know," she whispered looking around for anything. They got in the car and Derek began driving. "The house is…"

"We're not going to the house," Derek responded as they sped down the street. Rachel turned the radio on but Derek turned it off. "You have been wanting to tell me something, no more distractions."

"Derek," she whined not wanting to talk. "I…"

"No more avoiding everything, speak up." Rachel bit her lip thinking of a way to lesson the blow. "Come on," he barked getting impatient.

"I'm thinking," she yelled back. "Ok," she sighed, "we share something more than we do then what we are," she smiled awkwardly as Derek stopped at a red and looked at her with confusion.

"What?" he squinted. "Stop speaking in riddles," he groaned.

"I just told you."

"No, you told me something that made no sense, I don't even know if it was english."

"Stop being an ass for like five minutes. No wonder we're related," she groaned out loud as Derek looked at her oddly.

"What did you say?"

"Yeah, we're related," she sighed scratching the back of her head. "Just as awkward for you as it was me," she reassured him which really didn't do much. "My mom was the sister of your mom and Uncle Peter," she said softly as Derek looked at her funny. "Yeah, it was weird for me to call him that too," she laughed. Derek stared at her until the light went green. "Go," she turned his head to the road as he pushed the gas pedal. Derek remained silent until they pulled up to the Hospital. "Can you say something?" she begged as he turned the car off.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he mumbled as she laughed at him.

"Yeah, the whole dating thing, I know, but that's past us, right?"

"Right," Derek whispered as they climbed out of the car. His face still didn't show that he was convinced.

"Look, I don't…"

"Sh," Derek snapped becoming serious again ignoring her.

"What do you hear?" she whispered looking around.

"He was here," Derek answered.

"Stiles? What do you mean was here, like he's not here anymore?" She followed Derek into the hospital and got on the elevator with him taking it to the roof. They begin searching the roof for any clues as to where Stiles would be. Getting no where Rachel pulls her phone out and makes a call.

"Hello?" Drake yawns on the other end.

"I need your help," she bit her lip as Derek's phone rang.

"What's wrong?" Drake asked nervous since she was calling at four in the morning.

"Nothing…well, Stiles is missing, we don't know where he is and we're looking, I mean you were a big help when it came to the Malia case," she said as she could hear him kicking the sheets off himself.

"Meet me at my house," he said as she nodded.

"Thank you," she smiled before hanging up. She ran to Derek who was ending his call at the same time she was.

"I'm going to get help, what are you doing?"

"Aiden called, said he had information that I may like, strange kid," Derek sighed as Rachel hugged him.

"Good, go do your thing I'm going to do mine, I'll call you if I find anything," she said excited running for the elevator.

"I'll do the same then," he shouted as the elevator doors closed and Rachel made her way to Drake's house.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it and Please review!**


End file.
